Even When Your Hope Is Gone
by CriminalMindsLuver4ever
Summary: Divison 15 gets a batch of new rookies. What problems will ensure for one particular rookie? Rated T just to be safe.
1. First day is a piece of cake?

" Introducing 15's newest rookies, Kerrie Sever, Liam Jennings, Jaqueline Wall, Gordan Howe, little miss Eddiey Quela, and Nichole Otto." Oliver Shaw says.  
"Woooo!" Andy McNally shouts.  
" Might I say that Eddiey you better be the best rookie or I'll beat you up." Oliver says.  
" You know I will. But hey who's guna buy me the first drink?" Eddiey asks.  
" I will if you take a shot of pure vodka for your old man." Sam says.  
" No way, he does enough drinking on his own. I don't need to drink for him."  
" Eddiey, these guys over here doesn't hink we could beat them at darts." Nichole says.  
" Well then lets kick their ass Nichole."  
"That's my girl Eddiey. If we beat them I'll buy your drinks all night."  
" Can't say no to that." Eddiey says to Nichole.

An hour an a half later Eddiey was driving herself and Nichole to their house. They were best friends and decided to live together. Eddiey's boyfriend Detective Luke Callaghan was often staying over, as was Nichole's boyfriend a guy by the name of Warren. Traci, Gail, and Andy drove to the house they were sharing. Sam, Oliver, Frank, Noelle, and the rest of the cops drove to their homes and all crawled into bed. The next day they stared work at six in the morning.

" ughh Nichole hurry up I have to have a shower too!" Eddiey yells.  
" I'm done, you happy?" Nichole asks walking out of the bathroom.  
" Yes I am."  
" Hey you know you love me."  
" You know it girl! Just like you love me."  
" I don't know about that."  
" Ouch Nichole totally ripped my heart out."  
" I'm so sorry I'll stitch it back up."  
" Thanks."  
" I do love you too girl."  
" I know but now I really need to have a shower we have an hour until it is six."

Eddiey got out of the shower and blow dried then straightened her hair. She then did her make-up and got dressed. While Nichole was already ready to go. She got in their car and started blasting the music and honking, making Eddiey rush out of the house and into the car. Half way the the barn Eddiey realized that her dad was suppose to gibe her his old badge so they had to rush over to his appartment pick up the badge and speed to the station. They got into uniform and into parade room just before Best.

" Quela and Otto cutting it close there." Best says.  
" Yes, sorry sir won't happen again." Eddiey Quela says in reply taking her spot next to Nichole Otto.  
" So how is your dad?" Asks Frank Best.  
" You know how he is Frank."  
" He getting any better?"  
" Can we just move along with our assignments?" Quela asks.  
" Yes right. Well our rookies are getting their TO's today. Kerrie Sever you are with Sam Swareck, Liam Jennings and Gordan Howe are with Oliver Shaw, Jacqueline Wall you are with our newest TO Andy McNally, and Nichole and Eddiey you are with Noelle Williams. Now go get to work but first remember Serve, Protect, and don't mess up."

Everyone goes to their TO's and then they start getting ready to go out on the streets. Eddiey, Nichole, and Noelle were about to leave when Best pulls Eddiey aside and tells Nichole and Noelle to wait outside for Eddiey. He just needed to talk to her.

" Eddiey come on you can talk to me how is you dad?"  
" Best, sir I came here to work, serve, protect, and don't mess up right?"  
" Yeah but come on Eddiey is everything alright?"  
" I came here to work, not talk about my personal life sir. I'm sorry but I have to go." Eddiey turns around and starts walking out.  
" Eddiey if there is something you'll tel me right."  
" No Best I won't I appreciate the jesture but just stay out of it okay?" Eddiey says just as she walks outside.  
" You ready Eddiey?"  
" Yeah, I'll sit in the back of the car got it."  
" No we've got this bad boy so it has three seats in the front." Noelle says.  
" Oh okay. Lets get going then shall we."  
" Is everything alright?" Noelle asks.  
" Noelle it's best if you just don't ask her about anything outside of work. She doesn't even tell me anything unless I was with her, and I'm her best friend." Nichole says.

All availabe Units to 7786 Uther Drive, Hostage situation.

" So Eddiey, Nichole you ready to go?"  
" Yes, I uh I'm ready." Eddiey says.  
" I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Nichole says.

At the scene Noelle, Nichole, and Eddiey were the first to arrive. The scene infront of them was quite scary. There were three men and a women each have a gun and had ten children and three adults in a living room of the house. Some how Eddiey got infront and was the first one inside the room.

" Police, drop your weapons and let everyone go."  
" Nice try Officer Quela but unless you can come up with a good reason why we should let these people go it ain't happening."  
" You don't want to do this."  
" You don't know anything. How would you know if we want or not want to do this?" Girl asks pointing her gun and Eddiey now.  
" You can tell me. Tell me what you want, tell me what you think you're going to get from scaring ten innocent children and three innocent parents."  
" They aren't innocent!" The oldest man says.  
" Okay then tell me what they did to you." Eddiey says.  
" Okay but first you tell us something. Why are you here all alone, aren't you suppose to have back up?"  
" I have back up they are getting another angle of you guys."  
" Sure they probably just left you here to die."  
" I answered your question you answer mine what did these people do to you?"  
" The children aren't innocent. They are all phsycopaths, and their parents are to blame for bringing them into this world!"  
" You're right but what if you let them go I have officers outside the house who will gladly arrest them and take them to jail. Then they will never hurt anybody ever again."  
" Can you really?" the younger man asks.  
" I can but you have to let them go."  
" Only two can go right now." The woman says.  
" Ya only two can leave!" The three men say.  
" Okay that's a good start. Let's start with the kids you choose two go right now."  
" Those two right there." The woman says.  
" Okay. Tell them they can leave."  
" Hey you two girls you can leave get out and go to the cops outside, they'll deal with you." the woman says.  
" Good that's a good start now how can I get you to let the others go?"  
" You come with us. We leave out the back of the house and drive away with you. And everyone can leave." The older man says " Okay then what will happen to me?"  
" We'll talk in a more private place." The middle aged man says.  
" And we're just going to talk?"  
" Yes." the woman says.  
" Okay. But you must know that the other officers will realize I am gone and they will track me."  
" That's why right now you must take off your bullet proof vest, your police utility belt, and leave your cell phone and police radio behind. All of it take it off and place it on the floor and come with us." The woman says.  
" Okay, I'm taking it off." Eddiey then unclips the radio head from her shoulder and takes off the utility belt which he had holisterd her gun into, and lat she took off her vest.  
" Good now come with us through the back door."  
" Okay. And kids and the parents remember that as soon as the door shuts run out of the house." Eddiey says.  
" Yes, but you can't tell any of the officers that we took their partner. They have to find that out on their own."

Eddiey and the three men and the woman walked out the back door and could hear all the kids and the parents get up and run out of the house. That's when the woman grabbed Eddiey's head and smashed it into the door of their car then they shoved the unconcious officer in the trunk and drove off. Mean while outside the house the eight kids and three parents made it outside the house and were talking to the officers.

" Noelle?" Nichole asks.  
" Yeah?"  
" Have you seen Eddiey?"  
" No, why?"  
" i can't find her."  
" Did you check the house?"  
" No I'll go check now." Soon after Nichole runs out of the house. "Noelle!" Nichole screams bloody murder. Catching not only Noelles attention but everyone else's as well.  
" What is it Nichole?" Frank Best asks.  
" Eddiey is gone and to are our suspects."  
" Are you sure?" Frank asks.  
" Yes, Eddiey's ulitlity belt, vest, cell phone, and the radio are in a heap on the floor."  
" Okay listen Nichole I want you to go take pictures of what it looks liek then come back out and send in some officers to bag and tag all of the evidence."  
" O-okay."

Nichole grabs the camara and takes pictures of the scence comes back out a few minutes later and send in three officers to bag and tag all the evidence.

" Okay listen up everyone we're going back to the station, we need to take the three parents and the ten kids with us and we have to learn everyting they saw. i know this will be hard because Eddiey is one of our own but with that comes some soliace. Eddiey knows what to do in situations like these, the can handle herself, and she can fight hard. Now we will dissband and meet back up at the barn yard." Frank says and everyone nods and takes as many of the kids and parents they can into their car.

~ At the Station ~

" Noelle I want you to bring in the D's. Get Callaghan to talk to all of the kids and get Rosati to talk to the parents. We need to know what happened in there. When you get back I want you and Nichole to tell a sketch artist what the suspects look like."  
" I'll get Callaghan and Rosati. But sir you should know that Nichole and I never to a look at the suspects."  
" WHAT? WHY?" Best yells at Noelle.  
" Best I somehow let Eddiey infront of me she was in the doorway to the living room we couldn't see in. We stepped back so that the suspects though Eddiey as the only one there. Once she sent out two kids we went out with them. We didn't have a chance to see them."  
" Great so we have absolutly nothing." " Frank, the parents. They saw them and should be able to give a good description."  
" Okay your right. But go get the D's and tell them their jobs."  
" On it."

~ Some Unknown Place ~

Eddiey woke up with a punding in her head, she opened her eyes and it was pitch black. She could feel the tape on her lips and rope around her feet. She had handcuffs on her wrists though. The thing that was the icing on the cake was that Eddiey was bouncing around smashing into the few items in the trunk. After what seemed like forever the trunk door opened and Eddiey was face to face with the oldest man. He lifted her out of the trunk and carried her into an old abandoned cabin by a lake.

" Cameron cuff her to the wall just like the other ones." The woman said.  
" Got it Willow." The oldest man whom was carrying her said.  
" Now Freddie you turn on the light." Willow told the youngest of the men.  
" Got it boss." Freddie said.  
" Now Voltar you go get my video camara and toys." 


	2. Need you now more than ever

~At the station

" I've done interviewing all the kids. They all agree that there were three men and a woman and that Eddiey agreed to go with them if they let the kids go." Luke Callaghan says.  
" Okay and Joe was done with the parents a while ago but non of them can really get a good description of any of the suspects because they were all to scared to look at them. They all admit that they were looking at Eddiey more than the suspects." Frank Best says.  
" So we have nothing?"  
" We don't have much." Joe says.  
" Well what do we have?" Luke asks.  
" We know that they have a car because the parents remembering hearing a car start and quickly drive off. We also know that they were taking the Officer to a private place."  
" Okay so that narrows it down a lot. Four people drive some sort of car with a private peice of land. And it's Eddiey not officer Eddiey. E-D-D-I-E-Y Eddiey."  
" I know it doesn't narrow it down a lot but it's a start. And why do you care about her name?" Joe asks.  
" Because she's my girlfriend!" Luke screams at her and walks away.  
" Callaghan, how long have you two been together?" Frank asks.  
" Three months Frank."  
" Luke we'll find her." Frank says.  
" I know I just hope she's alive when we do." Luke says.  
" She'll be fine luke." Nichole says.  
" Nichole you don't know that for sure. We don't even know if she's alive right now." Luke says.  
" Luke I've been friends with Eddiey since I can remember. We're practicly sisters, I would be able to feel it if she was gone. She's not. And I have to believe that she'll be alright when we find her. I have to because she is my best friend and she is all I have other than my boyfriend. But there are thinga that only Eddiey and I talk about and with out her I won't last a day. I have to believe she'll be okay." Nichole says to Luke.  
" Wow, you and Eddiey both now how to make me smile. Thank-you Nichole."  
" EVERYBODY!" Frank yells. " Just got an email and it's a live video feed. I think it's Eddiey!"  
" Oh my god." Nichole says starting to cry seeing Eddiey chained to a wall with a cut on her face that is swolled on one side.

~ With Eddiey~

Willow walks into the frame of the video camara. She was pushing a cart with a bunch of different things on it. She walks up to Eddiey pulls her har up whispers something into her ear and rips the tape off Eddiey's mouth.

" So officer Quela would you mind telling us your name?" Willow asks with the three men walking into frame.  
" I'm not going to let you win." Eddiey says.  
" Oh so you're not going to tell us?" Cameron asks.  
" I think you should know that I've already won."  
" Oh yeah how'd you win?" Willow ask taking a step closer.  
" I saved thirteen people today. Ten innocent kids and three parents."  
" They aren't innocent!" Freddie says.  
" Oh yeah that's right the phsycopaths."  
" They are!" Voltar yells.  
" V, that's enough come on. We have to stick to the plan, we learn her name." Willow says.  
" Can I go first W?" Voltar asks.  
" Okay fine the order will go: V, C, F, then me. And if she still won't tell us V you will get to choose your favourite device and well you know the rest."

~ At the station~

Everyone gasped as they saw 'V' pick up a metal pole swing and hit Eddiey in the gut. Then 'C' has a hammer in his hand swings and smashes Eddiey's knee. next up was 'F' who had a knife in his hand. He stabbed her in the shoulder and left the knife in. Then finally was 'W' she had a a taser. She tased Eddiey in the gut for threee seconds.

" So are you ready to tell us your name?" 'W' asks.  
" I'm not telling."  
" Okay V you pick your torture item"  
" I pick the shock collar."  
" Okay go get it."

V walks out of frame but soon walks back in with a scary looking collar with wires sticking every which way. He straps it on to Eddiey and then he pulls the knife out of her shoulder and uses it to cut her shirt off.

" Now officer Quela, you will get electrecuted every minute for an hour and then maybe you'll think about telling us your name." V says.  
" Oh and I think you should say hi to your friends back at the station. We've sent them a live feed of this." W says.  
" Well then if you have nothing to say we'll start now."

Nichole ran out of the room crying after she saw her friend being electricuted. Her body spasmed for twenty seconds then she stopped. One minute passed and Eddiey's body jerked around for another twenty seconds.

" We have to find something. Has anyone contacted Eddiey's father?" Best asks.  
" Frank we have techs trying to trace the feed but until then we have nothing. And nobody knows Eddiey's father."  
" Okay. And I know Eddiey's father."  
" Then you call him and tellhim about Eddiey."  
" I don't have his number or his house address."  
" Well who does."  
" Eddiey is the only one who knows her fathers number and address." Luke says.  
" Are you sure she's the only one?" Frank asks.  
" Yeah I mean Nichole and I have been there a few times but we never looked at the address." Luke says.

~ With Eddiey ~

It was an hour later and Eddiey was barely concious. V had taken off the shock collar and put it away.

" So are you going to tell us your name yet?" C asks " My name is Eddiey Quela."  
" Eddiey isn't that a mans name?" W asks.  
" Well Willow not everybody has a girlie name like you do."  
" How do you know my name?"  
" I know all of your names, You're Willow, the oldest male is Cameron, the middle aged male is Voltar, and the youngest man is Freddie."  
" How do you know my brothers names?" Willow asks.  
" Oh I didn't know they were your brothers."  
" Yeah I'm the oldest Willow, Cameron, Voltar, and Freddie Smithers." Willow says.

~ At the station ~

" Look up Willow, Cameron, Woltar, and Freddie Smithers. We have to see if they have a peice of private land." Frank yells.  
" Found it! They have an old cabin by the lake. 14776 smithers lane." Traci says.  
" Okay everyone is coming. And we have to be prepared that the four of them won't go down without a fight." Frank says.

Everyone jumps into their cruisers and drives off with their lights flashing and sirens blairing. They were speeding down the roads to 14776 Smithers Lane. They were half an hour out from the cabin. And the longer it tookt the more pain Eddiey was in. The only thing running through Lukes mind was that he never got to tell Eddiey how much she ment to him. He hoped to god that it wouldn't be too late when they did reach her. Luke didn't even notice he was crying until nichole reached over and grabbed his hand and told him she was scared too but it was okay. the only thing running through Nichole's mind is that she would never be able to laugh with Eddiey again. She too was hoping to god that Eddiey would be alright. That she would live to see another day. That's all the whole division wanted. Finally they pulled up to the cabin and burst in

" POLICE DROP THE WEAPON AND GET AWAY FROM THE GIRL!" Frank yelled.  
" Eddiey your friend officer?" Willow asked "Drop the knife and step away from her."  
" You see you're just to late." Voltar said.

The four suspects all jumped at Eddiey knives infront of them. Bullets rang through the cabin no stop. It was the first time any of the rookies had fired their gun on the job. Every police officer in the devision had shot their gun atleast twice. Eddiey still managed to get all four knives in her. Luke and Nichole ran to her first. They found the key to the chains and undid them. Eddiey fell into their arms and pulled them into a hug she began to cry into their shoulders. After a minute she stood up and walked up to Frank and whispered something in his ear making him smile and give her a hug. She walked back to Luke and gave him a proper hug then she looked at Nichole and gave her a proper hug too. She then depended on them to help her walk out of the building and put her in the car and drive her to the hospital.


	3. Anything For Family

Eddiey woke up blinked a few times and smiled when the first face she saw was Luke's. It took her a minute to realize that she was in a hospital. Nichole, Luke, Noelle, and Frank were all in the room and when they noticed Eddiey awoke they all stood up and asked how she was feeling. It took her a minute to find both her voice and the words but they adventually came.

" Honestly, I feel like shit. But with time I know I'll be fine."  
" I'm so sorry that happened to you. I shouldn't have left you without back up." Nichole says bursting into tears.  
" Hey come here." Eddiey says.

Nichole comes and sits on the bed next to Eddiey. Eddiey wraps her arms around Nichole and pulls her closer. She began rubbing circles on Nichole's back to soothe her. Eddiey then pulled Nicholes face up to hers and kissed her forehead.

" Listen to me Nichole, it's okay. I am fine what is done is done and we can't go back. I chose to go with them to let those people go and I woulf do it again because it is my job and because I know I saved thirteen people. It is not your fault it's nobody's fault okay. Noelle the same goes for you because I know you're blaming your self because your my TO and you think you shouldn't have left me alone. But I know you did it because you trusted me to do the right thing, so now I am asking you to trust me when I say you did the right thing you can't blame yourself."  
" You know Eddiey you're just like your father. Put everyone before themselves, always trying to help otheres with their problems, listens to everyone else. You're a good person. You rise to the occasion and do everything you can to make sure everyone else is safe before you even think about your safety. You're one of the best people I know." Frank says.  
" Thanks, I know my father is a good person. I believe everyone has some good in them you just have to find it. I also want to thank you for helping take care of me when my father was working a case." "You're welcome. I would love to stay but unfortunately Noelle and I have to leave."  
" Bye Frank, by Noelle."  
" Babe you okay?"  
" Yeah I just want to go home."  
" Well how about we get you some release papers then." Luke says.  
" Really?"  
" Yeah, Nichole and I will take care of you."  
" Thanks, because I really hate hospitals."

~ Three Weeks Later ~

Eddiey was still suppose to be at home 'healing' but being she was already as healed as things would be. She had a few scars but with time and bio-oil they would fade away. Staying in the house day in and day out was just driving her crazy. If anything it was making her feel like she had lost to Willow, Cameron, Voltar, and Freddie because they still got what they wanted they hurt her and the longer it takes for her to get back to work the more emotional pain she gets. The things Nichole and Luke didn't know wouldn't hurt them. After they left for work she would go into the basement and work out with some dumbells, a treadmill, and doing push ups and sit ups. She would do do that for four hours a day every day. Then she would go upstairs and drink a protien smoothie. But that day different, she left the house and walked to her dads house to find that he was passed out on the couch with a bottle of wiskey in his hand.

That was it for Eddiey she was going to work so she could prove that the Quela's weren't weak. Eddiey walked back to the house put on her uniform and then remembered that Luke had a car in the garage she took the keys got in and drove to the barn yard. Parking the car in her spot she got out and walked into the station ignoring the looks of everybody. She walked straight into the parade room and sat down in her spot. Soon everybody piled in and Frank started to talk when he spotted Eddiey he stoped and looked at her then began his speech again.

" Oh and remember guys tonight is Fight night. Eddiey may I speak to you?" Frank announces.  
" Yeah Frank?"  
" What are you doing here?"  
" I'm here to work, I'm ready for this I swear if I wasn't ready do you really think I'd be here?"  
" Okay, fine."  
" Thanks."  
" Eddiey just be careful. You're like a daughter to me."  
" I will Frank, and you're like a second father to me. Thanks again." Eddiey says as she turns around and catches up with Noelle and Nichole.  
" You ready for this?" Nichole asks.  
" Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." Eddiey says.  
" Okay, and Eddiey it's good to have you back and safe. The whole division missed you." Noelle replies opening the door to the cruiser.  
" I'm really thankful but come on we have a job to do, now lets do it." Eddiey says hopping into the car.  
"Bar fight at St. Petersons" Dispatch says over the radio.  
" Well here's some action for you Eddiey." Nichole says.  
" Yup, just what I looking for!" Eddiey says seriously.

Noelle, Eddiey, and Nichole pulled up walked into the bar and soon saw two men fighting. Eddiey was the only one who saw the third man whom she wished she didn't see. The third man was her father. She sent him to his house, she then helped Nichole and Noelle break the fight apart. Eddiey came up behind one guy who wound up to punch she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back she pushed him against the bar table and cuffed him, Nichole then cuffed the other guy and they took them the cruiser where they searched them then took them to the barn yard, where they cuffed them to the bench to get everything taken away from them and written down then thrown in the drunk tank.

" So who's going to fight night?" Jacqueline asks.  
" I'm the one boxing so I kinda have to." Gordan says.  
" I'm going if I can get off by then." Liam says.  
" I am deffinately going." Kerrie says.  
" I'll go if Eddiey goes." Nichole says.  
" You two are practicly joined at the hip!" Kerrie replies.  
" Ya well you're just jelous." Eddiey says. " No I'm just joking I'm friends with all of you guys but I've know Nichole since we were born basicly so we're like sisters. We don't know how to do things with out each other."  
" You better be friends with me!" Jacqueline says. And everyone bursts out laughing and all hugged each other.  
" So Eddiey are you going to fight night?"  
" Unless Luke has something planned for us then hell ya I'm going. Why wouldn't I go watch Gord get his ass kicked?" Eddiey says.  
" Hey I'm not going to be the one who's ass is going to be kicked!" Gordan replies.  
" I need you to do something for me. I have to go check on my dad so if Frank asks you can tell him i'm checking on my dad but if anyone else asks you haven't seen me in a while." Eddiey says.  
" Got it." Nichole says.  
" Tell him we say hi." Kerri replies.

Eddiey gets into her car and drives over to her fathers house. She nocked on his door for five minutes before she decided to get her key and open the door. She found him sleeping in his bes she woke him up and asked him how he was and he told her that for the first time in a very long time he was going to go to fight night. She made him promise that he wouldn't get drunk, even better she made him promise not to drink. She then gave him a hug and was back at the barn yard before anyone noticed she was gone.

"Hey Eddiey, I have a question for you." Andy says.  
" Okay shoot, ask me anything you want." Eddiey replies.  
" Was your dad a cop?"  
" Yeah he was, he still wishes he was he denies it but you can see it."  
" How is he?"  
" What do you mean?"  
" I mean my dad was a cop and for a while he was alcoholic after he wasn't a cop anymore. I just want to know if yours is."  
" Yeah he is. But I try not to think of him that way. I think of his as I remember him growing up. You know?"  
" I know exactly what you mean, so I am telling you this as a friend and a person whos been where you are. It gets better I promise. One day your dad will realise what he's doing and he'll change." Andy says.  
" Andy maybe that's how your dad was but I honestly don't see that happening to my dad. He'll be an alcoholic until the day he dies. But that's not what matters, his problem doesn't matter. he's still my father and I'll love him no matter what."  
" I know just trust me Eddiey even if you don't think it will happen it will he'll come through stronger than ever."  
" Thanks Andy. Hey as long we're on the subject of asking questions may I ask if Andy is your real name or if it is short for something."  
" It's short for Andrea but I've never liked that name i've only liked being called Andy."  
" Well atleast Andy is spelt regular unlike mine Eddiey is spelt E-D-D-I-E-Y unlike the regular Eddiey which is spelt E-D-D-Y."  
" It's unique Eddiey and it fits you."  
" Thanks Andy."  
" no problem Eddiey."  
" Hey have you seen Luke anywhere?"  
" um I think he's in his office why?"  
" I want to see if he has any crazy dates planned tonight or if we're going to fight night."  
" You are dating Luke?"  
" Yeah we have been for almost four months now."  
" congradulations, I was with him once before and he deserves someone as good as you Eddiey."  
" Thanks and I know you two dated before."  
" You did?"  
" Yeah and Luke told me everything. I'm sorry he cheated on you."  
" Thanks."  
" I'm going to go talk to him."

~ At Fight Night ~

Jacqueline, Liam, Kerrie, and Nichole were all standing outside the ring where Gordan was. Eddiey quietly snuck in and acted like she was there the whole time even though she was a few minutes late. After half an hour Eddiey heard hollering and smashing she turned around to see her dad in a fight with another person. She ran up to break up the fight she finally managed to pull her father off the other manand pulled him away and started talking to him angerly. Everybody was staring at them and Eddiey was so embarassed, she had never been embarassed of her father before.

" Dad you promised me you weren't going to drink."  
" Eddiey what are you doing here and I haven't drank anything!"  
" Dad I came here to watch my friend fight and now I am babysitting my father and it's bullshit you have to drank you wouldn't be fighting with other people. Now you are going home I'll call you a taxi and you can go home."  
" Eddiey you don't have to babysit me I'm fine, and I'm not going home!"  
" Keep your voice down, people are already staring."  
" Fine I'll keep my voice down but I'm not leaving."  
" Dad please, for your health go back to your house."  
" No." Eddiey's dad says taking a swig of pure vodka.  
" How'd you get that?"  
" From the table." He says finishing off the bottle.  
" Okay that's enough you're going home." Eddiey says grabbing his hand to lead him out.  
" Let go of me!"  
" No, you're going come on." Eddiey said.

Eddiey's dad Michael then dropped the glass vodka bottle making it shadder at their feet lifted up his hand and bitch slapped Eddiey so hard it echoed through the room. And as if everyone wasn't already staring they for sure were then. Eddiey grabbed her fathers upper arm and guided him out of the building and into a cab. She told the driver to make sure he got inside the house. Eddiey then felt her cell phone vibrate in her jeans pocket. She pulled out her iPhone and saw she had one new text, it was from Luke and it read

' Hey babe do you want some space or do you want me to go out ther with you or are you going to come back in here?'

Eddiey replied with ' I don't know I just don't know anything right now. I don't know if I should forgive my dad or hate him. Something inside me is telling me I should go to his house and appologize like every other time he drinks too much and I yell at him. I'm confused, he hit me my own father, he's never done that before. Did I egg him on. Was it my fault? Please tell me what I should do.'

Soon later she got another text from Luke ' You should do what your gut is telling you babe. I can't tell you whether or not you should hate your dad that's your choice. But I can say one thing you and your father have a lets say weird relationship but it works for you because at the end of the day you both know you love each other and that has always been enough for you guys. But if that isn't enough for you anymore you should tell him to stop drinking and become a better man or he'll lose Eddiey remember no matter what you chose I will back you up one hundred percent and we all know Nichole will too. You're strong and smart you'll figure out what to do.'

Eddiey wrote back ' Thanks Luke, you somehow always know the right things to say to make me smile and see what I need to do. I'm going to forgive him and go appologize because it was my whole fault that things went that far. I'll be back in ten then I'll meet up with you by the ring?'

Luke: Okay see you in a bit and don't ever forget I love you Eddiey. xox 3

Eddiey: I know I love you too Luke.

Eddiey drove to her fathers house, nocked on the door and surprisingly enough he answered the door. He invited in and said that they had to talk Eddiey agreed one hundred percent. It would be the same as it always was. She would tell him she's sorry she pushed him too far, he would say it's okay and he's sorry too. They would hug and tell a story of when Eddiey was younger, Eddiey would have to leave and they would both be happy again.

" Dad, I'm so sorry. I should have just left you after I broke up the fight but I don't know I always go to far. I know I should have learned by now but hey I guess that's my flaw. I always want to be the winner in every fight and I don't want to settle for a wimpy barely won win. I always try to go that extra mile. But I promise now that's going to change dad. I'm going to change. I don't care if you drink more than most people you're my dad and I love you. I really am sorry."  
" It's okay Eddiey it's my fault too. I shouldn't have drank that much, and I shouldn't have hit you because you were trying to watch out for me. I'm so sorry I struck you. you know I would never do that, it was like I wasn't even myself."  
" It's okay. But how about we forgive each other?"  
" I'd like that."  
" Me too, I can't stand us being mad at each other."  
" I know. You know this reminds me of a time when you were little. You got so mad at me because I wouldn't let you get a horse. Do you remember that day?"  
" Yeah. I remember thinking that if I had a horse I would be so cool and that maybe one day I could be the type of cop that rides horses. So I asked you for a horse and you said no and at that time I thought it ment I would never become a cop like you. I thought all cops had horses."  
" I know and then I told you that not all cops have horses and I told you I never had a horse and you forgave me instantly and told me you were sorry for being stupid."  
" Yeah. We've had so many good times, hopefully they never stop. But dad I really have to go. I'm glad we're all good though."  
" Okay Bye Eddiey."

Eddiey got back into her car and drove back to fight night. Where she sat in her car for a bit too see how bad her face really was. It didn't hurt but it felt different, looking the the mirror she found out why it felt so different her left eye was all swollen and black and purple. She had a black eye just great she thought. She pulled out her phone and began to text Luke.

Eddiey: Hey I'm here, but I'm still in my car. My eye is swollen and black and purple. How many people are still at fight night?

Luke: Awe babe I'm sorry I know you hate it when you get bruises on your face and when it's swollen. Um I don't know how many people are still here it's still packed.

Eddiey: Thanks babe. Um I'm coming in through the front door. 3 Love You Luke!

Luke: Okay, I'm with Nichole, Jacqueline, Kerrie, Andy, Sam, Frank, Noelle, and Oliver at the bar table. Love you To Edds. 3

Eddiey: kk I'm coming.

Eddiey grabbed her bag and slipped her phone into it. She took the keys out of the ignition and slipped them into her purse as well. She locked her car door and walked in through the doors. She ignored all the looks got and all the whispering she heard. She made her way to her friends and she sat down between Luke and Nichole.

" Hey let me see that face." Luke says turning the left side of her face to him. " Ohh that's 're going to want to put some ice on that."  
" I'm fine Luke. It doesn't hurt, it only feels funny because it;s swollen but that's it." Eddiey says.  
" Eddiey what was the memory this time?" Nichole asks.  
" The one where I was like six and I wanted a horse and my dad wouldn't let me so I got mad at him. Because when I was six I thought to be a police officer you had to have your own horse, and so when my dad said I couldn't have a horse I thought that I wouldn't be able to be cop. But then he told me that not all cops have horses and that he never had a horse and then I forgave him." Eddiey says.  
" You actually thought that all cops needed a horse to be a cop?" Nichole asks.  
" Yes okay! I was six for crying out loud!"  
" I remember that actually. It was really cute because you were pouting the entire day until your dad told you that you didn't have to have a horse to a cop and your eyes got so big and your smile was like the joker." Franks says.  
" Again I was six!"  
" You still make that face!" Nichole says.  
" Shut up nichole!" Eddiey says then hears her phone ringing. " Hello?"  
" Eddiey?"  
" Dad what's wrong?"  
" There are people in my house."  
" Wait what do you mean there are people in your house?"  
" I went down stairs to get a box of old pictures and I was heading upstairs and I heard people it sounded like they were breaking things so I shit the basement door and locked it. I'm hiding behind the stacks of memory boxes."  
" Okay dad stay there I'm coming."  
" Okay but hurry Eddiey please."  
" I will I'll be right there just stay hidden."  
" Eddiey what's wrong?" Luke asks.  
" People are in my dads house he's hiding in the basement. He said it sounded like they were breaking things upstairs."  
" I'll come with you." Noelle says.

Noelle and Eddiey get into Eddieys car and get Eddiey back up guns she hides in her car for emergencies like this also slipped on their bullet proof vests to show that they were cops. Eddiey pulled up to her dads house and opened the door. Noelle and Eddiey began to search the house. They found three guys in the master bedroom. They got them and searched them then threw them into Eddieys car which she had turned child lock on so they couldn't get out. They pulled up so sthe station and took them into booking where Chris Diaz booked them and threw them into cells. Eddiey and Noelle then drove back to Eddieys dad house and got her dad out of the basement and told him everything was going to be okay then they left. 


	4. Icecream

It'd been three months since Eddiey's incedent with her father. They had gottten closer because of it. Her father now called her once everyday and they just talked. All of the rookies walked into the parade rom and took their seats and waited for Frank to start.

" Okay guys today is going to be a pretty hard day. Yemin Gulad escaped from jail and we believe he is going to go find another 20-30 year old girl to rape and kill. Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. And remember serve protect and keep on high alert. Rookies you know you TO's and don't do anything that your TO's don't okay. Yemin is no man you want to mess with. Now go get out there."  
" Frank what if we have people undercover." Eddiey asks.  
" what do you mean Eddiey?"  
" I mean I am between twenty and thirty and I am female what if we have other female officers between those ages out of uniform walking around places Yemin was known to hang out at?"  
" Eddiey the only officers that fit the circumstances are you female rookies." Frank says.  
" I know that Frank but we can do it, we're good cops."  
" I never said you weren't good cops I'm just saying that I'm not sure if thats a good idea."  
" Frank I am telling you we are ready. We can do this you have to trust us. A good friend of my dad once said ' the only way you learn is through experiance'. You don' think we're ready, well the only way we'll learn is by doing this. Come on Frank you know us. We can do it."  
" Fine but only because you quoted me and I have to be true to my word. But Eddiey if anything happens to ANY of you rookies it's all on you Eddiey."  
" You won't be sorry Frank. Nothing will happen but if something does I'll take what ever punishment you have for me."  
" I know. Now Kerrie, Nichole, Jacqueline, and Eddiey get out of uniform and hit the streets. All of you hit the streets."  
" Eddiey thank you for getting Frank to let us do this." Kerrie says.  
" Yes thank you I've never done anything interesting yet." Jacqueline says.  
" You're welcome but I sware to god if anythign happens to any of you after Frank throws me under a bus my ghost will haunt you."  
" After doing this for us I think we can all agree to those terms." Nichole says.  
" Yeah." Kerrie says.  
" For sure but how did you get Frank to agree to this?" Jacqueline says as they all are walking out of the dressing room with their uniforms off.  
" He's a good friend of my dads and was always at our house with him so he's known me since I was a baby so I'm like a daughter to him so I can convince him to do alot." Eddiey says.  
" You bet you can Eddiey but you guys have to go now. Out!" Frank says.  
" Okay we're going jeeze Frank." Eddiey says laughing. " Okay guys we are splitting up but you have to have our phones with us and text each other non stop okay? And if any of us see Yemin we have to have a secret word to text so if anything happens and yemin checks our phone he doesn't know we're cops." Eddiey says.  
" How about your word is icecream?" Kerrie asks.  
" Okay but we'd have to put it in a sentance like wanna go for icecream." Eddiey says.  
" Sounds good now lets go kick some Yemin ass!" Nichole says.  
" Okay see you all at the end of shift." Eddiey says.

All four girls climb in to their cars and drove to their location. Get out of their cars and immedietly begin texting each other. They all had iPhones so they could send group messages.

Eddiey: I arrived.  
Jacqueline: I've arrived at mine.  
Nichole: I arrived as well.  
Kerrie: So have I.  
Nichole: I'm having no luck finding my dog.  
Eddiey: I haven't seen him yet either, but don't worry we'll find him.  
Kerrie: No luck yet either.  
Jacqueline: I'm having no luck but like Eddiey said we'll find your dog Nichole. We promise.  
Nichole: Thanks guys. :)  
Eddiey: No problem. I haven't found him but I have a creepy feeling.  
Jacqueline: What do you mean by creepy feeling?  
Eddiey: I don't know it's probably nothing but I just have a feeling like I'm going to find Nichole's dog VERY soon.  
Nichole: Do you want one of us to come look over there with you?  
Jacqueline: Eddiey I've searched all over here there's no way Nichole's dog is here I'm going to help you look over there. Be there in five.  
Kerrie: I hope you guys find Nicholes dog. I'm going to continue searching here.  
Eddiey: Okay Jacqueline I'll see you soon. Nichole: thanks so much for helping me guys. My puppy means so much to me. Kerrie: We know Nichole. We're happy to help.  
Jacqueline: Okay Eddiey I parked behind your car, where abouts are you?  
Eddiey: I'm by the fountain.  
Jacqueline: Okay I see you.  
Eddiey: OMFG the four of ice should go get ICECREAM!  
Kerrie: On my way!  
Nichole: So am I!  
Jacqueline: Okay I'm running over to you.  
Eddiey: Jacqueline the ICECREAM is behind you. I'm on my way!

Eddiey was standing next to the fountain when she saw Yemin walking up to Jacqueline. She broke out to a full sprint but she was a little too late Yemin hit Jacqueline over the head with a rock.

" HEY YEMIN!" Eddiey yells and Yemin looks up. " Ya hey I know about you because that girl you just over the head with a rock is my friend and she is cop. You don't want to take her."  
" She's a cop?"  
" Yeah she is so how about you take me instead of her?"  
" You'd come with me even though you know who I am?" Yemin asks.  
" I would because she is my friend and she is a cop the world needs more cops I am pretty sure thatthe world won't miss one highschool janitor."  
" Okay I will take you now lets go."  
" Okay I'm right behind you." says Eddiey.

Eddiey whips out her phone and texts to the group: I'm going with Yemin he was going to take Jac. Then she hides her phone and climbs into Yemins old rusted red truck just as Nichole pulls up. She saw Eddiey climb into the rusty red truck and watched the truck speed off. She then looks at her phone and see's Eddieys message. Pissed off Nichole punches her dashboard. She then runs to Jacqueline whom was just starting to wake up.

" Nichole? what happened? Last I remember was seeing Eddiey's message saying she saw Yemin I began to run to her when I got another message I read it and it said that Yemin was behind me then next thing I know I'm waking up."  
" Jacqueline Yemin has Eddiey. She went with him to save you. Yemin must have hit you with something and Eddiey saw it and convinced him to take her instead. I pulled up just as they were driving off." " Damn it! Wait where's Kerrie?"  
" I'm right here. I just read Eddiey's message, she's with Yemin!"  
" We have to call Frank." Nichole says.  
" I'll do it." Jacqueline says. " Frank?"  
" Yeah Jacqueline?"  
" We have some bad news. Yemin took Eddiey."  
" WHAT!?" Frank yells gettin the whole barn yards attention everyone had come in for a break. " What do you mean Yemin has Eddiey?" That deffinately got everyones attention.  
" We split up but were texting each other. Eddiey said she had a creepy feeling so I said I would meet up with her. I got there and began to walk towards her she texted again and said she saw him and so I began running to her. We got another text and she said he was behind me. I stopped in spot and was hit over the head with something. We think Eddiey convinced Yemin to take her instead of him taking me Frank. Nichole pulled up just as they pulled away. Nichole says Yemin was driving an old rusted red pickup truck."  
" Okay are you with Nichole and Kerrie now?"  
" Yeah we're with her." Kerrie says.  
" Okay you all have to come here."

~ At The Station ~

" Okay you guys need to tell me what happened and now." Frank says.  
" Well we decided to be texting each other the whole time, um we decided that the word that we would use if we saw Yemin was also were pretending to be looking for my dog. Uh after a little bit Eddiey said she felt uncomfortable Jacqueline searched her whole area and there was no sight Yemin there so she went to Eddiey's spot. She got out of her car and then started walking toward where Eddiey was standing when Eddiey said we should go for icecream which ment she saw Yemin. Jacqueline ran towards Eddiey when Eddiey said that the icecream was behind her, which ment that Yemin was behind Jacqueline. When I got there. Jacqueline was knocked out and Eddiey was just getting into Yemin's truck and drove away. She texted us that she was going with him because he was going to take Jac." Nichole says.  
"Okay well atleast she has her cell phone that's a good thing. Nichole what do you know from the car?" Frank asks.  
" It was really old and rusty. It was red. Um the licence plate was GWE-675." Nichole says.  
" Okay, good job Nichole." Frank says.  
" Frank, I'm so sorry. I should ha-" Jacqueline says but got cut off by Frank.  
" Jacqueline you have nothing to be sorry for. Yemin was going to take you. He knocked you out Eddiey didn't want anything to happen to you because she knew that it would have been on her if you got hurt. She's your friend she saw an oppertunity to save you and she took it. It is in no way your fault." Frank says.  
" I know but I still feel like I should have done more." jacqueline says.  
" hey you went over there to help Eddiey because she felt uncomfortable, you did everything you could have to help Eddiey." Frank says.  
"I know. But who's going to tell Luke?" Jacqueline replies.  
" Who's going to tell Luke what?" Luke asks.  
" Eddiey was taken by Yemin." Frank says.  
" How who let her get taken again?" Luke asks.  
" Luke us rookies were undercover. Yemin was about to take Jac when Eddiey stepped in and went with him so Jac wouldn't get hurt." Nichole says.  
" Well who's idea was it to let rookies go undercover?" Luke yells.  
" It was Eddiey! Okay Luke it was Eddiey! She's responsible for us going undercover. She thought that it was the only way to catch Yemin. We all knew it was. She said she wuold take the blame if any of us got hurt. When she saw Yemin hit Jac over the head with a rock she knew what she was getting into. She didn't want Jac to get hurt so she went with him." Nichole says.  
" Frank how could you agree to that?!" Luke yells.  
" LUKE! NOBODY IS TO BLAME FOR THIS! IT'S JUST WHO EDDIEY IS! SHE DOESN'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO HER IF IT SAVES SOMEONE ELSE AND TO CATCH THE BAD GUY." Nichole yells at Luke now getting angry.  
" I know it's just easier to blame someone."  
" You don't think I know that? Eddiey has been my best friend since birth. She's like a sister to me. But we can't fall apart and blame others for something we had no controlm over. Eddiey wouldn't want that. We have to do this for Eddiey, to save Eddiey."


	5. Finally over?

~ONE MONTH LATER~

The division was still looking for Eddiey but they had to put it on the back burner, they had other cases to work as well. Some people believed that Eddiey was killed, but 15 division wasn't going to believe it until they found her body. Nichole's boyfriend proposed to her and she said yes but only if he could wait until Eddiey was back for them to have the wedding. He agreed to those terms. Eddiey's dad was at rock bottom he was never seen without a drink in his hand. Luke had taken over babysitting him. Luke was a broken man everyday he looked at a picture of Eddiey and prayed. Her birthday Janurary first pasted and Luke cried. That was the first time anyone had seen him cry in a very long time, Nichole had also cried.

" Guys there is a hostage situation and the Royal Bank." Frank says.  
" Who's going?" Noelle asks.  
" All of us there is man fitting Yemin's description and is said to be with a very thin woman, with long red hair." Frank replies.  
" Eddiey." Nichole says.  
" We don't know for sure but yeah." Frank says.

~ At the bank~

" Yemin what are you doing?" The red head asks.  
" Robbing the bank I'm running low on money."  
" You don't have anything to put the money in."  
" Well find something you useless bitch!"

Eddiey asks if anyone had a bag. One woman said she had a plastic shopping bag. Eddiey walked over to her and asked her for it. While corouched down to the woman out of sight from Yemin Eddiey whispers in the woman's ear.

" The cops are going to come and I need you to get a message out for me. You have to tell an officer by the name of Nichole that she was the best best friend I could ever ask for and I was blessed to have her in my life. Tell her that I always have and always will think of her as a sister. And my boyfriend Luke you have to tell him that I love him. Then you have to tell them that I don't know how much longer I can make it. Tell them to hurry. You have to give Luke my cell phone. Tell him that the passcode is I Love You Luke. Then tell him that if anything happens and I don't make it everything for the funeral is on there."  
" How do I know which one is Luke and Nichole?"  
" Here." Eddiey says showing the lady her phone. " Luke is the man I am with on the lockscreen. And Nichole is and I am being serious. She is THE prettiest female cop out of all of them."  
" Okay but what's your name?"  
" Eddiey."

After ten minutes Eddiey and Yemin had left. The woman walked up to Luke who was surrounded by all of the officers.

" Luke?"  
" Yes ma'am?"  
" Eddiey wanted me to give this to you. She says she loves you and that if anything happens and she doesn't make it she wants you to know that everything she wants for her funeral is on there. She said the passcode is I Love You Luke." The woman turns to Nichole and says " Nichole Eddiey wanted me to tell you that you are the best best friend mshe could ever ask for. That she is blessed to have you in her live, and that she always has and always will consider you as a sister."  
" How did you know I was Nichole and he was Luke?" Nichole asks.  
" Eddiey said her lock photo was of her and Luke so I looked at it and she said and was being very serious that you were literally the prettiest female officer."  
" Did she say anything else?" Frank asks.  
" Yeah, she wanted me to tell you all that she doesn't know how much longer she can make wants you guys to hurry. I hope you find her." The woman says and walks away.  
" Luke?" Nichole asks with tears in her eyes.  
" Yeah Nichole?" " We have to find her. We have proof that she is alive."  
" I know and we will because there is no way in hell that i am planning her funeral."  
" Well then let's find her."

~ Two Weeks Later ~

The team was running intom warehouse guns drawn. They believed Eddiey was in there. They cleared the buildings in a group. They stormed into the last room and saw Yemin strangling Eddiey. As if Eddiey wasn't in bad enough shape. She was so thin, she was covered in cuts and bruises. Her face was swollen, and she had both of her shoulders dislocated. Those were just the wounds they could see.

" Yemin drop the girl!" Frank yells.  
"Alright." Yem replies.

Yemin literally drops Eddiey into a heap on the floor. Nichole ran and tackled Yemin cuffed him and took him out and locked him in the back of the cruiser. While everyone else ran to Eddiey. She had a pulse very faint but still there, the same with her breathing. She was unconcious, they called for a bus which was there in three minutes. After the bus arrived paremedics rushed in ogot Eddiey on a gurney and rushed her out to the ambulance. Luke wanted to ride with her but the paremedics wouldn't let him. So everyone got into their cruisers and cars and drove to the hospital following the ambulance.

Once everyone arrived at the hospital they went straight to the waiting room and all sat down. Luke was tapping his foot on the floor and Nichole was calling Eddiey's dad. It was a real surprise when he answered and was too drunk. He told her she would get a cab over to the hospital. Frank was clenching hits hands into such tight fists his knuckles were white. Everyone else was just sitting there waiting and hoping for a doctor to come out and tell them everything would be okay. Ten minutes later Eddiey's dad Michael arrived and just stood there in the back of the room. Four hours later a doctor comes out.

" Eddiey Quela?" he asks.  
" That's all of us." Michael Quela Eddieys dad says.  
" Okay. So you should know that Eddiey is very malnuriushed and dehydrated because of this she is very thin and week. We have her on an IV to rehydrate her and we have a very large IV running to her stomach which is giving her food and nutrients. And with that here comes the bad news. She has five broken ribs, a broken collar bone, a broken cheek bone, and a broken leg. We have set all of her breaks. She also had dislocated both of her shoulds which we have popped back into their sockets. She had cuts all over her, we cleaned and stitched up all of them. We have put her in a medically induced coma so her body and focus on healing."  
" Will we be able to see her?" Michael asks.  
" Yes, you can all go in and see her. Room 306." the doctor said with everyone rushing to Eddiey's room.  
" Oh my god." Luke says.  
" She's so small. I've never seen her this small and weak in her whole life." Nichole says.  
" Eddiey will pull through. I've known her since she was born. I know what she's been through and she can make it through this." Frank says.  
" My baby girl always pull through everything looking better than she did before." Michael says.

~ Three weeks later ~

Eddiey had woken up the day before and she was a lot healthier and stronger now. She was no longet dehydrated and she had gained some weight. Her leg was in an airwalk cast so she was able to walk on it. She was now able to leat by herself. All of her cuts had healed up nice, she had very few scars too. In a few more days she would be able to leave the hospital but was on bed rest for a week. Then she could slowly start getting into her daily activities. She had not yet mastered showering by herself so Luke had to help her.

" Hey babe, look at you. You are getting back to your healthy weight." Luke says.  
" I know, the doctor says I can leave in three days."  
" That's great, boy have I missed you. The house just isn't the same without you. Even Nichole and her Fiancee are missing you."  
" Well I'm not surprised Nichole is missing me but Warren that's just weird. When ever I was there he just said the house would be better with out me."  
" Ya well we all know he's just messing with you."  
" Oh yeah I know, he's like a brother to me, and it's a brothers duty to bug his sister and the sisters duty to torment him."  
" You got that right shrimp!" Warren says.  
" Hey shit face, what are doing here?"  
" Nichole and I are wondering if you'd be all healed by October 2nd?"  
" Three months yeah I should be. why is that when you're planning the wedding?"  
" Yeah it is." Warren replies.  
" Well tell Nichole that even if I had to pull myself down the isle by my arms I will be at your wedding."  
" Okay, but let's just hope you will be walking down the isle." Warren says.  
" You bet. See you at home in three days War."  
" Yep bye Eddiey."  
" Luke?" Eddiey asks.  
" Yeah babe?"  
" Are you cold?"  
" It's kinda cold in here why?"  
" I'm freezing."  
" Well you only have two thin sheets on."  
" I know and I asked for more but they don't have any. What kind of hospital can't even keep their patients warm?"  
" Um do you want me to drive home and pick some blankets up from home?"  
" No can you just come lye in bed with me?"  
" Like I could pass up an offer like that!" 


	6. But Family Lasts Forever

" Luke you know I love you right?"  
" I know babe. I love you too."  
" And you know that nothing will ever change the fact that I love you."  
" I know babe, and nothing will change that fact that I love you too."  
" Good."  
" Just please when you're prosueing a case try not to be you."  
" I'm sorry I did that to you. I just couldn't let Yemin take Jac. She's my best friend next to Nichole and if something happened to her I wouldn't have been able to live that down."  
" I know baby but please be more careful."  
" I will. Do you have my phone?"  
" Yeah. I never read the thing about your funeral."  
"I know you wouldn't unless you had too. I know all you did was look at the pictures wondering if those where the last images of me you'd see."  
" How'd you know?"  
" Because I know you Luke. Here pass me my phone we can take a new picture."  
" Okay let me get it." Luke gets it. "Here."  
" Thanks." Eddiey says struggling to sit up. " Luke can you help me sit up?"  
" Yeah. There that good?"  
" Perfect."

Eddiey turn her phone on unlocks it then she takes a picture of her and Luke. You can see Eddiey's broken right arm and right side collar bone. Eddiey then edited the picture so than in the bottom of the picture it read 'You make my dreams come true' in white typing. She then made that her background picture.

" Eddiey, you ready to go home?" The doctor that just walked in asks.  
" More than ever."  
" You have to remember to take it easy. Try your best not to move your right arm too much. and you can walk with the cast you have on your leg."  
" I will thank you."

~ At The House ~

" SURPRISE!" The whole division and Michael yell.  
" Thank you all. But this is not needed. AllI need is a cheesy movie I can laugh at and a bottle of wine and I'd be on cloud nine." Eddiey said.  
" Uh but you can't have wine." Frank says.  
" yes I can I'm not on any medication."  
" WHAT? WHY DIDN'T THEY GIVE YOU ANYTHING?!" Nichole yells.  
" Nichole they tried to but I turned it down. I don't need it. Ya sure sometimes it hurts but then when it hurts I know that I can't do what I did. If I 'm pain killers I can't tell if I'm hurting my arm."  
" Oh. Sorry. But I still don't want you drinking." Nichole said.  
" Ha yup you are definately like the mother I never had." Eddiey says laughing with her father.  
" How about we play some music." Kerrie says.  
" Okay I got the best mixed Cd. I'll get it." Eddiey says.  
" Oh boy." Warren says.  
" What?" Kerrie asks.  
" Her music is dirty." Warren replies.  
" Hey! It's good music Warren you're just jelous!" Eddiey says.  
" Jelous of you pa-leez!" Warren says.  
" Hey I may only have one good arm and one good leg but I could still take you down so watch it."  
" Good hand ya right you're right handed and your good hand is your left so you've got no good hands." Warren says.  
" And I can still take you down."  
" Just find the CD." Kerrie says.  
" Found it!" Eddiey says and she puts it in the CD player. Ayy Ladies by Travis Porter started playing through the speakers. " Oh my god I remember this song!" Nichole says.  
" Yep. Haha I still remember the dance." Eddiey says.  
" Ha I do too. Haha we've had some good times with this song." nichole says.  
" Oh yes we have. Haha" Eddiey says.  
" Okay well since you two know the dance you should show it too us." Liam says.  
" Oh you'd like that wouldn't you Liam?" Eddiey says.  
" Yeah so I can laugh at you." Liam says.  
" Oh it's on. You ready Nic?" Eddiey asks.  
" Yeah but how are you going to do it properly with you good arm in a sling and your good leg in a cast?"  
" I can walk in the cast and everything I need to do with my right arm I can do with my left." Eddiey says.  
" You just want to prove Liam wrong." Luke says.  
" You've got that right." Eddiey says. " But Luke can you push play for me and Nichole?"  
" Yeah." Luke then pushes play and the girls begin their dance.  
" Holy shit they can dance!" Liam says.  
" Yeah they were in dance from when they were ten until the time they were sixteen." Michael says.  
" I went to everyone of their dance recitals with Michael and Nicholes parents." Frank says.  
" Yeah you did. And we never thanked you. So thank you Frank." Eddiey says after the song ended.  
" You're welcome. It was nothing." Frank replies.  
" It was a lot Frank." Nichole says giving him a hug.  
" Eddiey?"  
" Yeah Andy?"  
" How do you stay so positive and happy when everything since you've stepped into 15 division has been horrible for you?" Andy asks.  
" It's simple. I don't let any of the bad things effect the way I want to live my life. I've always known that no matter what happens I was going to live a long happy life with the people I love and I'm not going to let anything stop me from living the life I've always wanted. I also believe that everything happens for a reason. There's no point being upset over something that you had no control over." Eddiey says.  
" My daughter has always lived her life that way. she didn't care how much bigger you were than her if you said something she didn't agree with you'd be getting it from her. Got her suspended from high school for a week for it." Michael says.  
" Oh ya I remember that. Haha good times." Nichole says.  
" I remember that too haha. Suspeneded for a week and I was still in better condition than the other guy!" Eddiey replies.  
" I want hear about this." Luke says.  
" It's not all that interesting. But Okay i'll tell you. I was in grade ten. Nichole and I were in all the same classes together. It was the start of the new semester so we were going to all our new classes. We also got our report cards. I looked at it and noticed that my math mark was lower than it should have been. So Nichole and I went to our old math teacher during break to go talk to her. I walked up to her and asked her why my math mark was lower than it should have been. She said that my dad had her as a math teacher when he was in high school and she remembered him. She remembered him as the goof ball who liked to play pranks on the teacher. She said he probably a bigger failure and that he's porbably in jail. I got pissed off at her fpr saying shit about him so I started to yell at her. She then said that I was probably my fathers biggest mistake so I punched him in the face. Then she slapped me so I grabbed her arm twisted it behind her back smashed her head into the whiteboard. She ended up with a broken nose a spiral fracture in her arm and a black eye. The white board had a huge dent in it too. The best part of it all was when the principal walked in and told me good job but he had to suspend me for that. Uhh god I hated Miss Kipler so much." Eddiey says. 


	7. Things Start Turning For The Better

Three months since Eddiey was out of the hospital and it was her first day back on the job. A day full of how are you, great to see you, glad to see you're okay, and get your ass to work slacker type comments. Eddiey was glad to be back and the whole division was glad she was back. The day was pretty easy not much happening in the streets. It was soon lunch break and the whole division were having a welcome back Eddiey lunch party. Frank walked in with three bags of food.

" come on Frank you better have brought more food than that." Eddiey says.  
" Oh I did. Eddiey I know how much you eat this is just yours." Frank says.  
" Hey I like my food." Eddiey says.  
" Oh yeah I think we all know that miss I can eat a whole large pizza to myself and still be hungry." Luke says.  
" Heyy that was good pizza and I hadn't ate all day."  
" You ate just two hours before that!" Nichole says.  
" Exactly! To my stomach that's all day!"  
" You're a pig." Luke says.  
" Hey you're no better!"  
" I know hey that's one of the reasons I love you." Luke says.  
" What that I eat a lot?" " Yeah because now the high bills aren't always blamed on my eating habits." Luke says laughing.  
" Hey, you're mean!" Eddiey says throwing an empty take out coffee cup at him.  
" Hey you threw a cup at me!" Luke says.  
" I know now shut up you big baby and lets eat!"  
" You mean let you eat and we all watch."  
" Shut up Luke!" Nichole says.  
" Yeah Luke shut up!" Eddiey says sticking her tounge out.

Eddiey then goes to the bags of food and unpacks everything then begins digging in. After half an hour everyone one done eating and they were all just talking about old memories they had together. They were laughing and having a good time. After a little while of laughing and talking Eddiey slipped out of the break room and went into Luke's office. She still felt like Yemin was going to be around every corner. She needed a break from being with everyone. She knew Luke would know where she was and would be there in a minute or two. She just sat in his chair and rested her head on his desk until she heard his office door open.

" Hey babe you okay?" Luke asks.  
" No Luke. I just I don't know I feel like Yemin is still here you know? I feel like everytime I turna corner he's going to be standing there waiting for me."  
" Babe it's okay. I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you. I promise."  
" I know it's just I don't know. I don't know anything anymore and that scares me Luke. I don't know what's happening. It doesn't even feel like I'm living my life. It feels like I'm a bystander. Like I'm seeing someone else's life through their eyes."  
" Hey babe, look at me. I don't know anymore than you do. But we have to believe in the best."  
" I know that. I also know that I don't care what happens anymore as long as I'm with you Luke. You're the light in my dark cave, leading me the way to happiness. I have a feeling that in three days when Nichole gets married everything will just fall into place."  
" I have the same feelings as you do Eddiey. I love you and never forget it."  
" I love you too Luke."  
" Hey there you guys are!" Nichole says.  
" Ya sorry I just had to talk to Luke about what wer'e getting you and Warren as a wedding gift."  
" Hey you better not get us anything!" Nichole says.  
" Hey speak for your self Nic. If Eddiey wants to spend her money on me then let her. It's the least she can do for me." Warren says.  
" See Nichole, for one time it's good to listen to Warren." Eddiey says.  
" Okay fine but not too expensive." Nichole says as Warren and Nichole walk back into the break room.  
" What are we going to get them Miss Eddiey Quela?" Luke asks.  
" Well Mister Luke Callaghan I was thinking about screwing what Nichole says and get them something really expensive."  
" I'm fine with that."  
" I was thinking about getting them a really nice brand new car. Their car is a piece of shit."  
" I like it. We'll buy it the day of the wedding have everything set up for them then get in parked ou front during the wedding."  
" Okay. I like that idea."  
" We're crazy."  
" Oh yeah but that's why they love us. Who wouldn't love their best friends after they bought them a car for their wedding?"  
" Some one who is crazier than us."  
" So your parents?"  
" Hey I told you they were bad."  
" I know I just didn't think they would be criticizing me and and saying how ashamed they are that we aren't married with kids yet."  
" I know I'm sorry. I didn't think they'd be that bad. And don't listen to them you are not a short ass girl who needs to learn how to take care of herself before me."  
" I know babe. I know I'm short but I'm not that short."  
" I love you Eddiey."  
" Love you."

~ Wedding Day ~

Nichole and Warren just finished their I Do's and were pronounced husband and wife. They kissed and when they broke a part Nichole and Eddiey were in a hug then Warren took Eddiey in his arms and gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear making her slap him playfully. Nichole and Warren then cut the cake and soon everyone was eating their cake. Eddiey was standing with her cake on the paper plate. She was in the middle of the hall and was looking at a picture hanging on the wall when Warren walked up and smashed her cake into her face. Everyone was taking pictures and laughing until Eddiey got the bowl of fruit punch and dumped it on Warren's head. Luckily that was all after the wedding pictures were taken. Nichole whom had saw the punch bowl coming got the photographer to take a picture just as Eddiey dropped the punch on Warren. It was priceless, everyone was laughing until Warren turned to Eddiey and ran full speed at her. The next thing Eddiey knew was Warren was slamming into and they both flew a table breaking their fall. Then they both stood up and stared at each other. Eddiey made the first move and punched Warren in the face he punched her back so she punched him again, that went on for a while until Warren and Eddiey both broke out into laughter gave each other a hug and walked away.

" This is going to be happening a lot now won't it?" Nichole asks Luke.  
" Oh yeah. Eddiey is jeeze who knows what Eddiey is?" Luke replies.  
" I have no ideo what she is and I've known her my whole life." Nichole replies.  
" She's an amazing person though." Luke says.  
" She is definately an amazing person. She's got the biggest heart, the kindest touch, and always know exactly what to say." Nichole says.  
" That she does, that she does." Luke says. Just as Eddiey gets a phone call.  
" Hello?" Eddiey asks.  
" Is this Eddiey Quela?" The man replies.  
" Yeah this is she." " I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to come out. You're father Michael has cancer in one of his kidneys and needs it replaced asap. You're a perfect match we need you to donate a kidney to your father."  
" A-are you sure?" " Yes, ma'am I'm sorry."  
" Uh ya um I'll be there soon. Is, is he awake?"  
" Yes he is would you like to talk to him?"  
" No but can you just tell I'm gunna save him?"  
" We can get that message to him, just hurry."  
" Ya I'm on my way." Eddiey says.  
" Eddiey what's wrong?" Luke asks seeing the tears streaming down her face.  
" I'll tell you all later I promise. But Nichole and Luke and I give you and Warren your wedding gift now I have to leave and I'm so sorry."  
" Uh yeah where is it?" Nichole asks.  
" We couldn't fit it through the doors so it's outside." Luke says.  
" Everybody follow us outside." Eddiey says. Everyone follows Luke and Eddiey outside and all gasp when they see a shiny brand new 2013 Subaru WRX.  
" Did you guys seriously buy us a brand new car?" Nichole asks.  
" Yeah, we did we knew you guys hate your piece of shit car so we bought you a new one." Eddiey says.  
" Thank you." Nichole and Warren say.  
" It's no problem." Luke says.  
" How much did it cost?" Nichole asks.  
" That doesn't matter. But I have to go now."  
" Why?" Luke asks.  
" Because I do but Luke can you drive me?"  
" Yeah where are you going?"  
" Fine I'll tell you know but it's going to ruin the wedding."  
" Nothing you could ever do or say could ruin it." Warren says.  
" Fine, the call I just got was the hospital. My dad had Kidney cancer and they need to replace his kidney. I'm donating one of mine so I have to go before he dies."  
" Oh my god." Nichole says.  
" Ya you guys stay here have fun. Luke drive now!" Eddiey says getting into their car.  
" Okay, okay I'm coming."  
" Well hurry the fuck up!" Eddiey yells.  
" Okay let's go." Luke says getting into the car. " Finally, now let's go as fast as you can!" Eddiey says.  
" Okay but when I take you there do you want me to wait for you or do you want me to go the wedding and have fun."  
" Luke you're going to drop me off at the hospital I'm going to go into surgery and you're going to go home and get me a change of clothes."  
" Okay what do you want me to get you?"  
" My light grey sweatpants, the shirt of yours I have in my closet, socks, a different bra, a different thong, a pair of my socks, and my Uggs."  
" Okay I will bring those for you."  
" Okay but you're going to put them in a plastic bajg and give them to the nurse at the desk by the waiting room and tell her or him that they are for Eddiey Quela."  
" Okay then what am I going to do?"  
" You're then going to go to the wedding and have fun with everybody else."  
" Okay but how will we know when you're out of surgery?" Luke asks.  
" I'll slip my phone to you now, and you can put it into one of my boots and when I get the bag I'll text you okay?"  
" Yeah. Well here we are."  
" Yup I love you Luke. But I gotta go now."  
" Bye Eddiey love you too."

~ Four hours later ~

Eddiey and her father woke up in the same room. Eddiey saw her bag of things at the end of her bed. She got out of her beg grabbed her things, got changed, and texted Luke saying her and her father were up and they could come now. She then sat on her dad bed and gave him a hug.

" Daddy, I love you so much."  
" I love you too Eddz. Thank you so much for saving me."  
" It was nothing dad. Now you'll always have a part of me."  
" I couldn't thank you more Eddz. But I do want to appologize for being a horrible dad."  
" you were never horrible dad. You're the best father I could ever ask for."  
" Yeah, I was I made your mom leave."  
" No dad you weren't. Mom left us and you took the roll of two, and look how good I turned out. You shouldn't have any regrets or appologize for stepping up and being the better person. You did a hell of a lot better than most parents."  
" How did you know your mother left?"  
" I was three but I was still smarter she was. I know she left because she had enough of my crying. You knew something was wrong with me but she didn't. She just though I was crying to drive her crazy. I know that you stood up for me and told her that I should go to a doctor. I know that after that things went down hill between you two. She thought you were taking my side. One day I remember it as if it was yesterday. Mom and I got out of the car and I tripped and skinned my knee and started to cry. Mom called me a stupid little drama queen that needed to grow the fuck up. She pulled me up and pushed me into the house. I was still crying and I had tripped again. That was it for mom. I rember she lent down to my face and said that she was leaving me and you because of me. She ran around the house packing up her stuff and left. You were at work and she left me at home alone, for hours. I remember dad. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't mine no matter what she said. It was her choice to leave. It's her fault she missed out on our lives."  
" I know baby." " Love you forever."  
" Love you forever and a day."  
" Michael, that was suppose to be my line" Luke says walking in.  
" Beat you too it Luke boy." Michael says.  
" How you two feeling?" nichole asks " I'm fine,thanks to Eddiey." Michael replies.  
"I'm just glad my dad is okay." Eddiey says.  
" Well, we're all glad you're both okay." Frank replies.  
" Ain't that the truth." Michael says.  
" hey what do you mean by that?" Eddiey asks " Hey we all know you wouldn't be able to live without me telling you what to do." Michael says.  
" Ohh ya 'cuz you're the one telling me what to do."Eddiey says.  
" hey if anyone telling anyone what to do it's me." Nichole says.  
" Oh ya you're telling us to tell you how to tye your shoes!" Eddiey says.  
" Hey that was one time!" Nichole says.  
" Oh no you've done that plenty of times. Mrs. Eddiey you better tell me how to type my mother fucking shoes before I kick you out of our house!" Eddiey replies.  
" Shut up Eddiey. Or I'll tell everyone your secret." Nichole says.  
" Then I'll tell everyone yours." Eddiey says.  
" Truce?" Nichole asks right away.  
" Ya sure." Eddiey says shaking Nicholes hand.  
" Hey but I can still bug her right?" Warren asks.  
" No." Nichole and Luke say.  
" Hey, hey now guys Warren can bug me as long as he likes 'cuz there's no way I'mm going to stop harassing him!" Eddiey says.  
" Yes, 'cuz I wasn't going to stop anyway." Warren says just before Eddieys cell phone rings Eddiey gets off her dads bed and walks to hers to pick up her cell.  
" Hello?" Eddiey asks.  
" Eddiey is that really you?" A woman asks.  
" Yes, may I ask to whom you might be?" Eddiey replies.  
" Oh right I'm your mother."  
" Oh well then good bye. Wasn't nice talking to you." Eddiey says hanging up and throws her phone onto the bed. Three seconds later her phone rings again.  
" Hello?" Eddiey asks.  
" Eddiey that wasn't very nice. I though I raised you better than that." Eddieys mother says. Eddiey walks out of the room and into the elevator.  
" You didn't fucking raise me! Dad did and only dad, so to me you're nothing more than some fucked up person who said she loved an amazing man had a kid with him then left. That's all you ever were and all you'll ever be. I don't know how you got my number but you better not call me again. I don't know or care what you're up to. I don't want to know you and that's final." Eddiey says.  
" But I-"  
" No, no buts. I'm an adult I get to live my life, and chose who is or isn't in it. And you are deffinately NOT going to be in my life." Eddiey says and hangs up.  
" Eddiey what's up with that?" Luke asks,  
" Honestly, it's 't worry." Eddiey says. "Is anyone else cold?" Eddiey asks.  
" Yes." Everybody says.  
" Well then let's push these two bed together and we can all get a little cozy." Eddiey says unplugging herself from her machine and pushing the side bars down the pushed the two beds together.  
" Eddiey I could have done that for you." Luke says.  
" But you didn't and it doesn't matter. I didn't hurt myself so it's all good." Eddiey says laying down next her her father.  
" Who's lying where?" Frank asks.  
" I dibs sleeping next to my dad and Luke."  
" Hey I want to sleep next to you!" Nichole says.  
" Okay well you can sleep right below me. Like we did when we were little at my 6th birthday party sleep over."  
" Okay." Nichole says.

Nichole climbed onto the bed below Eddiey who was between her father and her boyfriend. Soon everyone piled on adn they were all warming up from the body heat. Not long after every on had fallen asleep.

~ Three Days Later ~

Eddiey walked into 15 division and got into her uniform. She then slowly walked to Franks office and knocked on the door. Frank allowed her in.

" Eddiey glad to see you back. How you feeling?"  
" Glad to be back sir. I feel fine."  
" Eddiey I've known you, your whole life I can tell when your lying."  
" Fine, I'm not fine sir. I'm scared for my father."  
" Why?"  
" You know how he is Frank. He's back to his drinking, I don't want to loose him to his damn alcohol."  
" Eddiey, you're father has the liver of god. He won't be dying anytime soon."  
" Thank you sir, you always know what to say."  
" You're welcome, and Eddiey you better start cleaning up your act."  
" I don't know what you mean sir."  
" Come on we can tell that you keep putting yourself in dangerous situations."  
" I'll stop that when I die, I'm being me sir."  
" I know you are but just tone it down a bit?"  
" I'll try Frank. Thank you so much for always being there for me."  
" You're welcome Eddiey."  
" I also want to thank you for keeping the secrets I've told you."  
" Eddiey it's not a problem, now go get to parade."  
" Yes sir." " you can call me Frank. "  
" It doesn't seem right I've been calling you sir as long as I can remember."  
" Okay but does that mean I get to call you Eddiey Bed-Headiey?"  
" Noo way."  
" Then call me Frank."  
" Okay. Thank you sir Frank."  
" Smart allach."  
" You got the smart right." Eddiey says walking out of the room with Frank.  
" You know I remember when you were one and you couldn't pronounce my name right."  
" I remember that! I called you Unca-Ank."  
" You were one how do you remember that?"  
" I must have an eidetic memory because I remember everything. Like I remember when I was three and you were left to babysit me one night and you went to the bathroom and I ran to the food closet and took out the maple syrup and poured it all over me then took out the cocoa powder and rubbed it all over me until I was brown. You came out and you asked me what I was doing-"  
" And you said you wanted dark skin like mine." Frank says as both him and Eddiey laugh walking into parade.  
" What are you laughing at?" Dov asks.  
" Your fly is down Dov." Eddiey says.  
" What?" Dov says checking. " Hey it is not!" Dov says.  
" Frank just start parade or I'll get the maple syrup and cocoa powder." Eddiey says.  
" Okay let's get this going shall we?"Frank says smiling and shaking his head. 


	8. Time to Celebrate

It was two weeks since Frank and Eddiey relived their old memories. It was two days until Eddieys 23rd birthday. Eddiey was born on Janurary 1st at 12:15 in the morning. Her father always says that with her nirthday always comes another year so she can forget all the shit that happened in the previous year. For this year she could forget everything that happened in 2012. Everyone was going to go to Eddiey, Luke, Nichole, and Warrens house for Eddieys birthday party. The whole division, and Eddieys dad would be there.

" Eddiey you have to have a cake so choose what kind you want." Nichole says for the fifth time.  
" I don't want cake this year Nichole. I just want you guys and some sort of food."  
" Well what food do you want?"  
" Either Chinese or pizza. I'm leaning more to pizza."  
" So we'll get pizza and what to drink?"  
" Are you serious? We have wine and beer."  
" Okay all set then."  
" Yes!" " Eddiey Quela, get your butt in here!" Frank yells.  
" What do you need from me Frank?"  
" I want you to tell me why you're not having cake at your birthday party."  
" I don't want any that's why."  
" You have to have cake."  
" No I don't I'm having pizza, beer and wine. That's a hell lot better than a cake."  
" Fine but I'm still getting you a gift."  
" Fine, but you're not allowed to write to: Eddiey Bed-headiey on it or I swear every year for your birthday I will hang up a huge banner in the break room saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIR UNCA-ANK!"  
" You wouldn't!"  
" ARe you sure?"  
" No. I know you'd do it that's why I'm going to write happy birthday Eddiey."  
" Good. Now that we're all on the same page let's go." Eddiey says as they all walk out of the barn yard together. " So everyone's going to the Penny tonight right?" Kerrie asks.  
" Yeah we all are." Jacqueline says.  
" Edz-erie!" Liam says running up to her.  
" Yeah Liam?" Eddiey asks.  
" I have a question for you."  
" Okay shoot."  
" No, you have to wait until we're all at the Penny to hear it."  
" Okay then Liam..." Eddiey says getting into the drivers seat of her car.  
" I wonder what that was about." Luke says climbing into the passenger seat.  
" Knowing Liam it's about something nobody really cares about."  
" But you'll pretend it's the most interesting thing in the world because you're a nice person."  
" Yeah I will. Liam is like a brother to me. We're all one big family but Liam is the one who is most like me in all aspects of his life. He doesn't judge anyone."  
" He's a good cop too."  
" Damn straight." Eddiey says parking the car infront of the Penny.  
" Edz-erie you ready?"  
" Yeah." Eddiey says sitting in the seat next to Liam.  
" Okay I want to ask you if you have ever seen Jurassic Park?"  
" Only like a million times. I used to watch that movie every saturday night with my dad."  
" Okay good so for the life of me I can't remember the type of dinosaur was the one that opened the door to the kitchen."  
" A Raptor."  
" Yes thank you soo much!"  
" No problem. So who was your favourite in the movie?"  
" This is going to sound dumb but I can't choose I like them all so much."  
" That doesn't sound dumb that's my answer too!"  
" We should watch that movie sometime!"  
" Hell ya bro!" " Edz-erie, let's drink."  
" Okay but first we have to think of what we're drinking too."  
" To Jurassic Park."  
" To Jurassic Park" Eddiey says.  
" You guys are nerds!" Frank says laughing.  
" Hey atleast we've got brains!" Eddiey says.  
" Oh, so that's how you're going to play Eddiey?"  
" Hey I've always played dirty. Ask Nichole!"  
" Oh yeah you play dirty as heck. You tackled me when we were six because I had had your favourite book nobody was allowed to touch."  
" See Frank. So what's your next move because right now I'm beating the shit out of you."  
" I can tell them what'sso funny about maple syrup and cocoa powder."  
" You could but then I would just tell them about that little cop and the toilet situation."  
" You wouldn't!"  
" try me Frank."  
" You win."  
" I know I always win."  
" Because you play dirty."  
" Hey that can be a very good thing."  
" Oh yeah whens that?" Jacqueline asks.  
" Um like when Frank here tries to embaras you but you can bring up something that would make my embarasment smaller than half a pin head." Eddiey says.  
" Hey Edz-erie!"  
" Yes Liam?"  
" Can you sing for us?"  
" No why?"  
" I've heard you sing before you're good at it."  
" Ya right I am not good at singing!"  
" Babe you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." Luke says.  
" It's true Ed he's not being a suck up for once." Nichole says.  
" Hey now Luke's never a suck up."  
" Ya Nichole!" " Luke stop acting like a six year old!" Nichole says.  
" I will when you do."  
" Hey take that back I'm no six year old."  
" Luke Nichole right now both of you are acting like children. So cut it out or you'll both sleep in the dog house."  
" Yes ma'am." Luke says.  
" Yes Ed."  
" That's better."  
" You know Eddiey I bet to strangers you'd look like a bitch." Gordan says.  
" He's right." Traci says.  
" Oh I know that any stranger would think I'm a bitch. But hey that's just who I am. You all just know that I'm not always a bitch, but you also know I can turn into the biggest bitch sometimes." Eddiey says.  
" Oh you've got that right." Andy says.  
" You know I think that song Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me is describing you." Gail says.  
" Hey I love that song!" Eddieys says.  
" Ya you blast it through the house all the time!" nichole says.  
" She got the damn song stuck in my head." Luke says.  
" Hey come on you all love me."  
" Ugh sad but true." Sam says.  
" Sam I wouldn't be talking!" Gail says.  
" Hey Gail we all know you're the biggest bitch out of all of us." Eddiey says.  
" I know, and I'm proud of it!"  
" To being bitches!" Eddiey yells raising her glass and every one clinks glasses.

~ Eddiey's Birthday Party ~

Everybody was downstairs all dressed up for Eddiey's 23rd birthday, they were waiting for Eddiey to come down the stairs in her special dress she bought just for this day. Nobody but Eddiey herself had seen the dress yet. A few minutes later Eddiey was gracefully gliding down the stairs. It a Royal blue dress that had some black sequin parts. It was strapless, short, and sexy. She had her in neat little curls and had no shoes on a pair of black high heels.

" EDZ-ERIE YOU LOOK SEXYY!" Liam yells.  
" It's true Eddiey you look amazing!" Nichole says.  
" Hey my daughter has always been beautiful." Michael says.  
" Okay I get it I look good." Eddiey says.  
" Hey don't I get a hug babe?" Luke asks.  
" Hey I get the first hug." Nichole says.  
" Hey dad." Eddiey says giving him a hug.  
" Yup you've always been a daddy's girl."  
" Please she's always been Uncle Franks girl." Frank says.  
" True enough." Michael says laughing.  
" Luke?" Eddiey asks.  
" Yeah?"  
" Where'd you put the beer?"  
" In the fridge." Luke replies.  
" Thanks." Eddiey says getting out the big 50 pack of Canadian Beer.  
" Enough beer?" sam asks.  
" Please, this is the Quela's you're talking about." Warren says.  
" Well that is true." Andy says.  
" We all know that Eddieys dad can deffinatly handle his alcohol but I don't know about Eddiey herself." Noelle says.  
" Hey Noelle, don't get him started." Eddiey says.  
" It's okay Eddiey I'm not going to drink tonight."  
" I'll believe it when I see it." Eddiey says joking around.  
" We should drink some then eat some then make Eddiey open her presents." Kerrie says.  
" YA!" Gordon says.  
" Okay okay help yourself to the pizza and beer." Luke says.  
" I am not a party girl jeeze I'm tired already." Eddiey says sitting down on the couch.  
" Oh come on." Gail says pulling Eddiey up.  
" We'll play your favourite song." Warren says.  
" Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me?" Eddiey asks.  
" Yes." Luke says going to the iPod dock and going to Eddiey's party playlist and put it on Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me then hit shuffle.  
" I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy, just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty, when I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy can't change the way I am SEXY NAUGHTY BITCHY ME!" Eddiey sings in time with the song.  
" Ugh, I'm so regretting playing this song." Luke says.  
" Awe babe you know you love it."Eddiey says taking a swig of her beer.  
"Eddiey I am pretty sure nobody but you likes this song." Michael says.  
" Heyy that's not true. I'm sure there is someone else in the world that likes it!" Eddiey says.  
" I actually kinda like it."Warren says.  
" Ya WARREN!" Oliver hoots.  
" Way to steal my spotlight bro!" Eddiey says slapping the back of Warrens head.  
" Hey that hurt!" Warren says.  
" Boo hoo you poor baby." Eddiey says.  
" That's it!" Warren says and begins to chase Eddiey.

Eddiey runs into the living room and is on one end of the couch with Warren on the other. The then bolts out of the living room through the kitchen through there narnia tunnel and back into the living room. Warren not far behind so he speeds up just a little bit more. Eddiey can tell he's catching up so she screams runs as fast as she can and hides behind Luke.

" Luuuke save me!" Eddiey says pulling Luke backwards until her back hits a wall so she is sandwiched between the wall and Luke.  
" Eddiey that's not cool hiding behind Luke!" Warren says. " I don't care! Luke could take you any day!"  
" Hey don't bring me into this!" Luke says.  
" Pleeeasee babe."  
" No Im giving in this time." Luke says.  
" Lukie pweeease." Eddiey asks gently swaying herself and Luke.  
" Fine." Luke says.

Luke runs grabs Warren and starts talking about football. Which distracts Warren from Eddiey. After talking for half an hour Warren forgot all about Eddiey.

" Let's do the presents now." Michael says.  
" Okay but only if the birthday girl sits on my lap." Luke says.  
" Fiiine" Eddiey says and sits on Lukes lap snuggling up to him.  
" As your best friend I compand you to open my gift first." Nichole says.  
" Okay pass it here." " here you go."  
" Holy big enough?" Eddiey asks.

Eddiey then pulls the wrapping paper off to open it to a picture frame with a picture of Eddiey wrapped up in Lukes arms from Nichole and Warrens wedding inside. There was also a picture of Nichole and Eddiey looking at eachother and laughing at something from the wedding as well.

" They're beautiful thank you Nichole."  
"Your welcome, Love you Eddiey."  
" Here open mine next." Liam says.  
" Okay." Eddiey then carefully opens the gift bag to pull out a really nice vase that had everybody in the 15th division painted on it. " Wow Liam it's beautiful, thanks."  
" Here open mine." Kerrie says.

Kerrie had gotten her a few new iPhone cases, and a really cute pair of sandals. Jacqueline had gotten Eddiey a necklace that said Eddiey in handwritting. Andy and Sam had paired up and got Eddiey a new laptop. Traci got Eddiey a photo album that she had already put some photos of everybody in. Gordan had gotten Eddiey a shelf to put on the wall in the house and some really nice decorations to put on it. Noelle and Frank got Eddiey a blanket that they had gotten custom made with a picture of the whole division in uniform that said 15 Division at the top. Michael Eddieys dad had gotten Eddiey a kitten, a litter box, kitten food, a collar, and one of those cat leashes. Last but not least Luke, Luke had gotten Eddiey a brand new car. There was a note under the windsheild wipers that said ' turn around. ' When Eddiey turned around Luke was on his knee.

" Eddiey Ava Riley Rae Quela, you are the most special and unique girl I have ever met. You're not afraid to be who you are, you are loyal, and kind, and beautiful. I wish I was as lucky as Nichole is to have known you your whole life. I know all of your secrets and flaws and I am amazed. I'm sure everybody here agrees when I say you are the least selfish person on Earth. You put everyone before yourself. I am grateful to have you in my life and nothing would make me happier than you marrying me. So what do you say, will you marry me?" Luke asks.  
" Yes." Eddiey says.

Luke gets up off his knee slides on the silver ring with an infity sign with a diamond in each hoop onto her finger. The then picks her up spins her in a circle and kisses her.

" Oh baby girl I'm so proud of you." Michael says giving her a hug. " And Luke boy you finally did it." Michael says hugging him as well.  
" My best friend is getting married." Nichole says giving Eddiey a big rocking hug. Then one by one everyone congradulated them and gave out hugs.  
" So Eddiey have you found a name for your little kitten?" Michael asks.  
" No dad I haven't thoguh of a good name for her yet."  
" She's adorable though." Nichole says.  
" Ya lets just hope I can keep her nice and white." Eddiey says.  
" I love her peircing ice blue eyes." Frank says.  
" I got a name for her." Eddiey says holding the kitten.  
" What?" Michael asks.  
" Chenille. It's french for Caterpillar." Eddiey says.  
" It's perfect for her." Luke says.  
" It is you know." Frank says.  
" Thank you."  
" Well it's getting late and I think Noelle and I should leave." Frank replies.  
" Ya I think all of us are going to leave." Kerrie says.  
" Okay Love you all . Bye." Eddiey says.  
" Bye baby girl."  
" Bye daddy." Eddiey says kissing his cheeks.  
" So you have a new car a new cat and you're engaged. That's a hell of a birthday!" Nichole says.  
" I know, the cat is deffinately the best gift though."  
" Hey I think there was something that topped that!" Luke says.  
" Oh you're right I really love the pictures Nichole and Warren gave me."  
" I knew you love me!" Nichole says.  
" Yes Nichole you are the love of my life. Chenille is a close second though."  
" Eddieeeey what about me?" Luke asks.  
" What about you?" " I thought I was your Lukie."  
" You still are but you've got some competiton. I might just have to marry Nichole."  
" No way, I am not letting my fiance marry her best friend instead of me!" Luke says.  
" I'm kidding Nichole's a married woman so I guess I have to settle for second best."  
" Hey I'm not second best!" Luke says.  
" I know you're third, Chenille is second. But sadly I can't marry a cat."  
" Come on Eddiey you're killing me." Luke says.  
" Luke I'm kidding you are the love of my life and I want to marry you and only you."  
" You better."  
" I'm gunna go to bed guys. You can stay up as long as you want." Eddiey says.  
" I'll join you upstairs in a bit." Luke says.  
" Luke can you pass me the gifts I'm going to bring them up."  
" Okay here you go." Luke says giving her all the bags of gifts.  
"Thanks I'll be back down in a second to get Chenille and the litter box." Eddiey says making her way up the stairs.  
" Kay." Luke says.  
" Okay I'm back now where'd that pretty kitty go?"  
" She's under the bookcase." Luke says.  
" Can you get her I'm still in my dress so I kinda can't go on my hands and knees to get the kitten."  
" Well I mean you could."  
" Luuuke!"  
" Okay okay... And I got her, here you go."  
" My hero." Eddiey says giving Luke a small quick kiss on the lips.

She then turned grabbed the litter box and went up to the bedroom. She got the cat litter and put it in the box then sat the kitten on it until it peed and pooped then she took her off. Eddiey then washed the makeup off her face undid hier hair that was pinned back, then she pulled itup into a bun on the top of her head like she always did before bed. Eddiey then took her dress off when Luke snuck up behind her and gave her a hug. Eddiey jumoped three feet in the air then turned around.

" Jesus, Luke! You scared me!"  
" I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. My fiance is just too damn gorgeous."  
" She is, is she?"  
" Ya maybe I'll tell you about her sometime?"  
" I'd love that but I need to change first."  
" i don't know I think you look good in what you're wearing now."  
" Oh you do, do you?"  
" Yeah."  
" Even better reason to get dressed."

Eddiey then went to her dresser to get out her pajamas. She pulled open the drawer when Luke walked up behind her lifted her up and pulled her back to the bed. He sat her down on the bed and crouched down in front of her. Staring deeply into her majestic green eyes. Luke the pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her until he was stradling Eddiey.

" I. Love. You. " Luke says his lips brushing up against hers.  
" Mmm... Luke. I. Love. You. More." Eddiey says giving him a chaste kiss.  
" Eddiey. Ava. Riley. Rae. Quela." Luke says.  
" Yeah?" Eddiey asks flipping Luke over so she was on top of him.  
" Nothing, just love that name. It's perfect."  
" It's not quite perfect. But it will be."  
" Oh yeah when will it be perfect then?"  
" When it's Eddiey Ava Riley Rae Quela Callaghan."  
" You're right that has a better ring to it."  
" It's the Callaghan. You're the best part of me."  
" And you're the best part of me." Luke says. Eddiey rolls off Luke to lay at his side and snuggle in close.  
" You always smell good Luke."  
" You smell better."  
" No way I wish I could smell like you." Eddiey says.  
" do you really want to get into your pajamas?" " Yes, it feels weird wearing my bra. You know I sleep in my baggy police shirt and a pair of shorts, no bra, no underwear." Eddiey says.  
" I know but I also know sometimes you wear just my shirt."  
" Oh that sounds good tonight." Eddiey says.  
" I have the perfect one for you."  
" Yeah?"  
" Yeah, its white and it says Callaghan on the back in purple."  
" Yes!"Eddiey says. Luke climbs out of bed and gets it for her.  
" Here you go babe."  
" Ohh, I am so stealing this from you."  
" You look better in it than I ever could."  
" Really?"  
" Yeah babe you really do."  
" Let's go to bed." Eddiey says holding Lukes' hand.  
" To bed."

Eddiey climbs into bed and rests her head in the nook of Lukes neck. Luke pulling Eddiey close to him while Eddiey pulled Luke close to her. Legs intertwined and holding hands. It was peaceful, the only things you couls hear were theire breathing, heart beats, and the soft purring of Chenille. Eddiey lifts her head up and kisses Luke. Luke shimmies down so that he and Eddiey were parallel holding their hand pulling each other so close there chests were touching their hands. Legs tanlged up together. Eddiey gives Luke another kiss. They open their eyes and just stare into each others eyes.

" You're not tired anymore are you?" Luke asks.  
" No..."  
" you want to talk about our wedding?" Luke asks.  
" Yeah, when do you want it? I think any season would work."  
" I always thought the fall would be good with all the orange, yellow, and red leaves."  
" Fall it will be." Eddiey says.  
" Okay now who do you want to invite?"  
" The divison, my dad. Anyone you want to invite?"  
" My momma."  
" Okay, that's settled. Do you want it outside?"  
" Deffinately."  
" Okay. That's enough for now."  
" I agree I'm tired now."  
" Mmm.. me too agian."  
" Love you Eddiey."  
" Love you Lukie."  
" night." "g'night."  



	9. Favourite foods, favourite man

~ The morning after Eddiey's birthday ~

Luke woke up went down stairs and started making breakfast for himself, Warren, Nichole, and Eddiey. Not long after Luke woke up Nichole and Warren stumbled up stairs from their room. Half an hour later breakfast was made so Luke decided to take it up to Eddiey who was still sleeping. After making it up the stairs it took Luke a few seconds to actually open the bedroom door. He flipped on the lights.

" Eddiey, babe it's time to get up..." Luke says quietly.  
" No. Go away." Eddiey mumbles.  
" Babe we have work today."  
" d-n't care." Eddiey mumbles pulling the blankets over her head.  
" Eddiey I brought you breakfast." Luke says.  
" Go awayyyy." Eddiey says.  
" Do you want to snuggle with me?" Luke asks hoping that once the cold air hits her she'll wake up a little more.  
" Yeah.." Eddiey sasy pulling her head out of the blanket. " Dimmer the lights" Eddiey says.  
" Okay there I dimmed them now move over so I can climb in." Luke says breakfast already sitting on the bedside table.  
" There now hurry up." Eddiey says moving over.  
" Thank you." Luke says pulling the covers off Eddiey and climbing in next to her.  
" Ugh it's so cold." Eddiey says.  
" That's why I came to snuggle." Luke says pulling Eddiey on to his lap so her head is on his chest and her legs between his.  
" Luke?" " Yeah babe?"  
" I love you."  
" I love you too, so how about you eat this breakfast and we can get ready for work so we're not late?"  
" Hold me just a little bit longer."  
" You're perfect Eddiey."  
" No, you are."  
" We're both perfect for each other then?" Luke asks.  
" Yeah perfect fiancee's."  
" You got that right. Do you like the ring?" Luke asks.  
" I love it, it's perfect. Fits perfect too."  
" Yeah?"  
" Yeah, can you pass me the breakfast?"  
" sure here." Luke says handing Eddiey the pancakes with scrambled eggs. Eddiey's favourite breakfast.  
" mmm. My favourite I love you even more now."  
" You are the only person I know who has a favourite breakfast, favourite lunch, favourite dinner, and a favourite desert."  
" Well I can't just have one favourite meal that's just stupid."  
" Hey I have only one favourite meal. Does that mean I'm stupid?"  
" Yes it does, I'm sorry but that's just crazy there's so much food how can you only choose one?"  
" Simple. I choose the one that tastes the best."  
" But you can't do that it's not fair!"  
" Just eat your favourite breakfast."  
" Okay, okay."  
" I love you babe you know that right?"  
" I know Lukie, but i need a new nickname babe is getting old. What if we have kids and they ask us what we called each other. I get to say Lukie and Bear but you, you can't tell our kids you called me babe."  
" Okay I'll think of something and you'd by no means will tell them about bear."  
" Oh I so will."  
" fine only if I get to keep calling you babe."  
" fiiine. I'm done breakfast."  
" So get up."  
" Do we have to?"  
" Yes we do."  
" But Lukiee-"  
" No don't but Lukiee me. We have to get up and go to work or we'll be late and Frank will get mad at you."  
" Ya right like Frank would get mad at me. He is my uncle Luke. You know that. I call him Uncle Frank and you know he calls me Eddiey Bed-Headiey."  
" I know but still. You can't show up late to work and get special treatment you know that's not right."  
" I know. Thanks I needed that."  
" Go get changed!"  
" I will, love you."

Eddiey says jumping out of bed and running to her dresser. She pulls open one drawer and pulls out a pair of panties and their matching bra she slides them on then she shuts that drawer and opens her pants drawer. She pulls on a pair of black skinny jeans. Slamming that drawer shut she opens her sock drawer and pulls out the first pair of socks she sees. They were purple ankle socks.

" Babe we have to leave!" Luke yells from down stairs.  
" I don't have shirt!"  
" Just wear the one you slept in!"  
" But it had your name on it!"  
" So what, we have to go!"  
" Ugh fine."  
" You know you would have wore it even if we weren't going to be late." Luke says pulling Eddiey in for a kiss.  
" I know..." Eddiey says pulling on her white, purple, and green DC skate shoes. " now let's go." Luke says tossing her the keys to the car.

~ At the barn yard ~

" Well look who finally decided to show up." Nichole says to Eddiey as Eddiey rushes into parade right before Frank.  
" Shut up!" Eddiey whispers as Frank walks up to the front podium.  
" I think we should all give Eddiey a round of applause for getting into uniform and into parade in three minutes and managed to get in without being late" Frank says.  
" Wooo! Yeah EDZ-ERIE!" Liam shouts.  
" And she ran in looking like a superstar wearing Luke's shirt!" Noelle says.  
" Okay shut up all of you let's just get on with work!" Eddiey says.  
" I have never heard better words come from those lips. Now everybody you all know how to do your job now go do it." Frank says.  
" Eddiey?" Luke asks as Eddiey walks out of parade.  
" Yeah?"  
" I forgot somthing at the house can you give me the car keys?"  
" Um they're in my locker you can go get them but put them back!" Eddiey says.  
" I will. Love you, see you later.  
" See you later Bear!" Eddiey says.  
" Be safe babe." Luke replies.  
" Always." 


End file.
